


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori convinces Cam to help her treat Blake and surprises herself with her reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

I still can't believe I got Cam to agree to help me with such little difficulty. But then again, he probably realized that without a morpher there was no way I'd be able to take Blake to a hospital without getting asked questions I'd be unable to answer. I watch as he pulls whatever those are off of Blake.

"What are those things?" I ask him.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech. Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it shuts down."

"Did you get them off in time?" I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Blake because I was unable to morph. Innocent civilians shouldn't have to do the Rangers' job for them. Cam checks for a pulse before answering.

"I think so. This guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name's Blake," I respond, just now realizing I hadn't mentioned that fact to Cam.

"I don't care what his name is. Dad's going to flip when he finds out you brought him here." Typical Cam. Though he does have a point.

"Well then maybe he shouldn't find out." Cam sighs and shakes his head at my suggestion.

"The morphers are on the console inside. Go get them. I'll stay here."

"Thanks Cam." I kiss him on the cheek before heading back through the holographic portal. He's barely still in earshot when I hear him mutter that men as a species are doomed. As I grab the morphers, I try to shake the surprise of my actions in kissing Cam. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad thing. Not at all. It's just that I'm surprised I was bold enough. I know how I feel about Cam; I started falling in love with him the day we received our morphers. I still have no idea what it was that attracted me to him, though is seems that there may be a chance those feelings may be reciprocated if his helping Blake is any indication. And that would be a pleasant surprise.


End file.
